In their day-to-day lives, people receive many different types of information that they may like to store somewhere. For example, people often receive receipts, financial statements, bills (for example, energy bills, telephone bills, etc.), medical statements, instruction manuals, and many other different types of information. This information may be received in a variety of different formats, and people often do not have an organized way of storing and tracking the information. For example, some information may be received in digital format, and some information may be received in paper format. Traditionally, people simply print out digital information and store the printout in a binder, file folder, or simply a stack of paper on a shelf. Such physical storage may be easily become lost or disorganized. Further, when the information is needed, it may be difficult to locate the information.